<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Première fois by ecmichaels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810329">Première fois</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecmichaels/pseuds/ecmichaels'>ecmichaels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dix pour cent | Call My Agent! (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fix-It, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecmichaels/pseuds/ecmichaels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post saison 1. Malgré ses efforts, Andréa ne parvient pas à oublier la jolie inspectrice des impôts qui a bouleversé sa vie. Alors, un soir, elle prend les choses en main.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andréa Martel/Colette Brancillon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Première fois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C’était comme la première fois. On n’oublie pas sa première fois ; elle reste gravée à jamais dans notre mémoire. C’est un point de départ, parfois considéré aussi comme un point d’arrivé mais c’est, avant tout, un point de comparaison auquel on se référera à chaque nouvelle relation. Avec elle c’était mieux. Avec elle c’était moins bien… La première fois, c’est plus ou moins spontané. Il n’y a pas forcément d’amour puisque quelquefois on ignore même tout de l’amour. L’âge ou la maturité de chacun est différent. En fait, chaque première fois est différente. Chaque première fois est unique. Néanmoins, elles ont toutes un point commun : l’appréhension. On est tendu. On a peur de ce qu’il va se passer dans les prochaines minutes. Est-ce que ça va être génial ? Ou bien passable ? Ou encore une catastrophe ? C’est censé être comment en fait ? On est sans réponse jusqu’à ce que le moment arrive et que l’on se lance sans savoir où l’on va. On a beau avoir étudié le sujet, avoir lu des livres, regardé des reportages ou même en avoir parlé avec les autres, rien ne nous prépare à ce moment. Rien ni personne finalement. Le problème, c’est qu’à force d’enchainer les premières fois, on oublie tout bonnement l’importance et l’excitation qu’est censé représenter celle-ci. Ces premières fois perdent de leur importance et se transforment en de simples habitudes.</p>
<p>Ça avait été comme une première fois avec elle. Après maintes et maintes tentatives de séduction, Andréa était parvenue à susciter l’intérêt de la jeune femme. Elle l’avait emmenée dans sa chambre, la même chambre que celle où elle avait invité nombre de ses conquêtes. Elle ne lui avait pas fait la discussion avant de lui retirer son chemisier, ni avant de se dénuder à son tour, trop occupée à embrasser passionnément l’inspectrice des impôts qui allait s’offrir généreusement à elle. Toutes les deux s’étaient glissées sous les draps et Andréa lui avait fait l’amour comme elle avait pu le faire à nombre de femmes avant elles. Ça aurait pu s’arrêter là. Au matin elles se seraient dit au revoir sans savoir à quel moment elles auraient pu passer à nouveau une telle soirée. En tout cas c’était de cette façon que se terminaient les rendez-vous d’Andréa, elle n’était clairement pas une fille pour les relations sérieuses. Et elle le savait. Elle avait prévenu la jeune femme d’ailleurs. Avant même de la rencontrer, elle l’avait prévenue. C’était donc anormal ou, disons, pas dans les habitudes d’Andréa d’avoir passé la matinée avec elle et d’avoir voulu la revoir à multiples reprises. Rien n’aurait laissé prévoir que l’agent parisienne ne prenne de ses nouvelles, ne l’invite à diner, ou encore ne prenne soin d’elle plusieurs semaines d’affilées. Elle avait tout bonnement montré qu’elle pouvait tenir à une autre personne qu’à elle-même. Ce qui avait été davantage dans ses habitudes néanmoins, c’était d’avoir tout gâché et d’avoir perdu toute chance de pouvoir la revoir à nouveau. Tout ce qu’il lui restait maintenant c’était le souvenir de Colette. L’odeur de son parfum, la douceur de son rire, la profondeur de son regard hivernal, la pudeur de ses gémissements... En quelques jours, tous ces petits éléments s’étaient immiscés dans la vie d’Andréa et, maintenant, telle une première fois, ils demeuraient sujet à la comparaison. La jeune femme qu’Andréa était en train de brouter par exemple, elle était tout sauf silencieuse et la brune se demanda à un certain moment si cela n’allait pas lui causer des problèmes avec les voisins de son petit appartement parisien. Avec Colette, elle n’avait jamais eu à se poser de telles questions. En fait, elle n’avait jamais eu l’esprit à se poser de telles questions, trop occupée à découvrir chaque parcelle du corps de son amante et trop intéressée à vouloir en apprendre davantage sur la jeune femme qui avait été envoyée pour mettre son nez dans le linge sale de sa boîte. L’inspectrice du fisc était vite devenue autre chose qu’une employée à duper pour le bien de son entreprise. En quelques semaines, celle qui devait être un problème à régler avait pris énormément de place dans le cœur d’Andréa. « Tel est pris qui croyait prendre » avait dit Molière, mais il aurait été difficile pour l’agent de ne pas succomber au charme timide de Colette. C’était tellement mieux de lui faire l’amour à elle qu’à celle qui était allongée là, peu importait son nom d’ailleurs.</p>
<p>Avant même que le corps de sa maitresse ne touche à son paroxysme, Andréa se redressa et sortie de sous la couette.</p>
<p>— Ça ne va pas ? demanda la jeune femme qui se redressa sans pour autant cacher la nudité de son corps comme il était habituel de voir dans les films pour lesquels travaillaient les acteurs d’Andréa.</p>
<p>A quoi bon aurait-elle fait cela de toute façon : une minute auparavant Andréa avait sa langue sur ses parties intimes sans que cela ne semble gêner qui que ce soit.</p>
<p>— Je me fais chier, répondit simplement l’agent. Tu peux rentrer chez toi.</p>
<p>— T’es sérieuse là ? rétorqua la jeune femme dont la colère grimpa d’un quart de tour.</p>
<p>Elle était tellement énervée qu’elle en oublia de fermer la bouche à la fin de sa phrase.</p>
<p>— J’ai l’air de plaisanter ? Ecoute, Christelle, -</p>
<p>— C’est Jeanne, la reprit la jeune femme qui, cette fois, s’enveloppa dans la couette.</p>
<p>Les films ne mentaient peut-être pas, tout compte fait.</p>
<p>— Oui, Jeanne, se reprit Andréa en soupirant et en se grattant le front sous l’impatience. Je pense que ça ne va pas marcher entre nous, on ferait mieux d’arrêter ça maintenant.</p>
<p>— Mais c’est juste un plan de cul, il n’y a pas besoin que cela fonctionne entre nous.</p>
<p>— Même. Ça ne marche pas, tu peux y aller, bisous, répondit Andréa sans même lancer un regard vers la jeune femme.</p>
<p>La dénommée Jeanne ne prit pas la peine de répondre, trop outrée pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se contenta de quitter le lit et de se rhabiller en vitesse pour sortir de l’appartement le plus rapidement possible. Elle veilla bien sûr à claquer la porte en sortant afin que les voisins du dessus tapent à coups de balais ou de marteau-piqueurs sur le sol pour faire taire le boucan de l’appartement du dessous. C’est vrai qu’à deux heures du matin, les gens de bonnes mœurs sont souvent en train de dormir dans le but d’attaquer la prochaine journée de travail en forme et pas dans un état second provoqué par l’alcool et le manque de sommeil comme Andréa allait le faire.</p>
<p>— Oui bah c’est bon ! On a aussi le droit de vivre ! Hurla l’agent en direction du plafond.</p>
<p>Qu’est-ce qu’ils pouvaient avoir le sommeil léger ! Pensa-t-elle en se redressant pour attraper la bouteille de vodka à moitié vide que sa maîtresse avait laissée ouverte sur la table de nuit. Après avoir bu plusieurs gorgées et avoir senti sa gorge brûler sous l’effet de la boisson, elle se laissa tomber sur l’oreiller et contempla le plafond d’un air las.</p>
<p>C’était quoi son problème ? Cela faisait un mois qu’elle répétait le même scénario : boulot, métro, sexe nul, alcool et zéro dodo. Tout ça pour quoi au final ? Quand la solution à tous ses problèmes était d’aller voir Colette, de s’excuser de l’avoir fait souffrir, de la reconquérir et de, cette fois-ci, respecter ses engagements plutôt que de lui briser le cœur. Qu’y-avait-il de si compliqué à cela ? A part la dernière étape qui était, peut-être, un peu trop en demander à sa personne et ça, Andréa le savait très bien. C’était sûrement pour cette raison qu’elle n’y allait pas. A ses côtés, l’inspectrice du fisc allait souffrir autant qu’ASK lorsque la facture des impôts allait tomber.</p>
<p>Une fois que l’agent eut bu la quantité de vodka nécessaire pour se donner du courage, elle attrapa son téléphone. Elle envoya, bien sûr, à l’élue de son cœur, le traditionnel message de la personne qui ne devrait pas avoir son téléphone près d’elle quand l’alcool entre en jeu. Colette n’avait pas répondu au dernier message où elle l’avait invitée à boire un verre mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre à un « Tu me manques. » Surtout avec le smiley triste qu’elle avait pris le soin d’ajouter à la fin du message. Personne ne pouvait ignorer ça, à part peut-être une personne sans cœur mais ce n’était pas le cas de Colette. En quelques minutes, elle lui avait répondu d’ailleurs :</p>
<p>« Vas te coucher, Andréa. »</p>
<p>« Si tu dormais avec moi je serais déjà au lit. » Répondit Andréa, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.</p>
<p>Sans réponse, elle ajouta :</p>
<p>« Tu ne dors pas ? »</p>
<p>C’était une question stupide puisque de toute évidence la blonde ne dormait pas. Ce message eut quand même le droit à sa réponse, aussi courte soit elle :</p>
<p>« Non. »</p>
<p>Colette n’était pas le genre bavarde mais, à ce point-là, c’était inquiétant.</p>
<p>« Tout va bien ? » Tapa Andréa sur son clavier tandis que ses lèvres prononçaient sa phrase avec exagération.</p>
<p>« Non. » fut la seule réponse qu’elle parvînt à avoir avant que l’inspectrice des impôts ne se remette en mode silence radio.</p>
<p>Andréa prit une minute pour bien réfléchir à ce que son cœur lui disait de faire. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée pour une femme séduisante comme elle de prendre son vélo en état d’ivresse et de traverser Paris au beau milieu de la nuit dans le but de retrouver la femme qu’elle aimait... Andréa fronça les sourcils à l’idée d’avoir mis un mot sur ses sentiments. C’était trop tôt pour ça, trop effrayant. La femme pour qui elle craquait ? Oui voilà, c’était mieux comme ça, un « crush » comme disaient les jeunes.</p>
<p>Et, pour répondre à sa question, oui, c’était même une excellente idée et l’agent ne perdit pas de temps avant de s’habiller et d’enjamber son véhicule écologique. Cela lui prit plus de temps que prévu puisqu’elle n’arriva chez l’inspectrice qu’au petit jour. Peut-être que, dans son périple, l’agent s’était perdue une ou deux fois ou bien s’était embrouillée avec plusieurs chauffards qui l’avaient ensuite klaxonnée. Dans tout ça, elle avait eu le temps de dessaouler et était maintenant beaucoup moins persuadée de l’excellence de son idée. Non. En fait c’était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée même ! Non mais n’importe quoi, c’était vraiment n’importe quoi d’avoir fait ça ! Elle n’avait pas dormi et allait arriver en retard au travail avec ses conneries. Elle fit machine arrière et décida de ne pas sonner chez la blonde. C’était mieux ainsi de toute façon. Non mais qu’allait-elle penser en la voyant ici ? Elle allait la prendre pour une véritable psychopathe ! Enfin non : avant ça, elle allait être étonnée de la voir. Elle allait faire cette tête qu’Andréa aimait tant, où sa bouche est à demie ouverte alors que ses yeux brillent de surprise. Exactement la tête qu’elle fit lorsqu’Andréa la croisa sur le chemin que la blonde empruntait pour rentrer chez elle. Les deux femmes se figèrent telles des statues de pierre avant qu’Andréa n’ose faire un pas vers l’inspectrice.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Colette, sur ses gardes, comme elle avait l’habitude de l’être.</p>
<p>Habituellement, son attitude faisait sourire Andréa, joueuse, avant que celle-ci ne passe à l’action et ne mette en place un plan de drague redoutable. Cette fois-ci, Andréa ayant perdu une partie de ses moyens dans son état de surprise, ce ne fut pas le cas.</p>
<p>— Je me promène, répondit Andréa, adoptant un air détaché. C’est une belle matinée pour faire de l’activité physique même si c’est beaucoup moins sympa seule qu’à plusieurs.</p>
<p>Cette remarque fit sourire la blonde qui, afin de le dissimuler, baissa la tête en prétextant remettre en place son écharpe.</p>
<p>— Et tu te promènes près de chez moi maintenant ? l’interrogea-t-elle après un moment, la voix ferme mais tremblante.</p>
<p>Andréa se raclât la gorge, mal à l’aise, mais ne répondit finalement pas.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce que tu fais vraiment ici, Andréa ? demanda à nouveau la blonde.</p>
<p>Cette fois, son ton de voix s’était durcit : elle ne riait plus.</p>
<p>— Je venais te voir, avoua l’agent.</p>
<p>Colette ne répondit pas, se contentant seulement de regarder la femme en face d’elle qui commençait à bouillir à l’idée de perdre à jamais l’objet de son désir.</p>
<p>— Ecoute, Colette, j’ai merdé, je sais. Je ne peux pas te promettre que ça ne se reproduira pas mais je peux te promettre que je ferais tout pour que ça ne se reproduise pas. C’est une bonne promesse non ?</p>
<p>La blonde sembla réfléchir mais ne donna à l’agent aucune réponse.</p>
<p>— La vérité c’est que j’ai besoin de toi, Colette. Tu me rends meilleure, je le sais. Tiens regarde, j’ai même abandonné l’alcool pour le sport juste pour toi, plaisanta-t-elle en désignant son vélo ce qui fit sourire son interlocutrice. La vérité ce n’est pas que je ne veux pas de relation sérieuse, c’est que je n’en ai jamais eu. Je n’en ai jamais eu l’envie non plus mais avec toi… </p>
<p>Elle hésita un instant, baissant les yeux vers son vélo pour éviter le regard perçant de la blonde.</p>
<p>— Avec toi j’ai envie d’essayer, reprit-elle. Et je sais que cela va être compliqué de me refaire confiance mais j’ai confiance en toi et… Je suis persuadée qu’au fond de toi tu sais que je pense ce que je dis. Plus de jeux maintenant, plus de non-dits, plus de secrets. Je serais honnête, c’est promis. Je te l’ai dit, je veux apprendre. Et il n’y a que toi pour réussir à m’apprendre tout ça.</p>
<p>La blonde ne répondit toujours rien.</p>
<p>— Je pense tout le temps à toi, geignit l’agent avant que Colette ne la fasse taire en s’approchant d’elle brusquement puis en l’embrassant avec tendresse.</p>
<p>C’était la première fois que la blonde faisait le premier pas dans leur relation. Une nouvelle première fois à ajouter à la liste d’Andréa. La première fois que Colette prenait les commandes. Cependant l’agent n’eut pas le temps de penser à ce petit détail, trop occupée avec les lèvres de la blonde pour avoir une seule pensée cohérente.</p>
<p>Quand elle eut embrassé son inspectrice jusqu’à en perdre le souffle, Andréa demanda alors :</p>
<p>— Ça veut dire que c’est d’accord ?</p>
<p>Le rire harmonieux de la blonde vînt lui répondre avant qu’un second baiser ne clôture définitivement cette discussion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>